Some Time Spent in the Kitchen
by luckybear101
Summary: One day Alice gets an unexpected visit from Jasper as she is working on a project for a cooking class.


**Some Time Spent in the Kitchen:**

**Alice flipped on the lights determined to finish her project. It had been a month since she had started taking this cooking class in hopes of improving her skills in the kitchen. So far everything had worked out quite well for her, but now that they were moving on to more difficult things, she was unsure of how well she was going to do in the class. Alice sighed heavily as she pulled her apron over her head. "Nice," a voice said laughingly from the door of the test kitchen.**

"**I'm not in the mood Jasper," Alice responded not looking over at him.**

"**I was being serious," Jasper said in a voice that betrayed that he meant anything but.**

**Alice rolled her eyes not at all wanting to be teased. She bent down apparently looking for something. She seemed to think that if she ignored him he'd go away.**

"**I personally think it's cute," Jasper said suddenly. He walked over to where she was bent over looking for a pan. He waited until she wasn't paying him any attention to smack her ass.**

"**Don't do that!" Alice said pushing him away teasingly.**

"**I really do like the apron, by the way," he said referring to the garment she was donning before starting to cook. Alice rolled her eyes not looking at him. Jasper walked up behind her where she stood at the stove. He pushed her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. "You know what would be better though?" he asked.**

"**No, what?" Alice asked not sure she wanted to know where he was going with this.**

"**If you were wearing only the apron," Jasper said wrapping his arms around her. He ran his hands over her breasts while he kissed his way up and down her neck.**

"**And do what exactly?" she asked bemused.**

"**Cook." She turned around to face him, looking a little unsure how she felt about that. "What? Too kinky?" he asked grinning.**

"**You want me to cook completely naked?" Alice asked laughing a little. "And what exactly are you going to do? Masturbate? You do realize we're in a test kitchen at a community college, right? Someone could see us!"**

**Jasper chuckled mischievously. "Oh, I never said I was going to leave you alone," he pointed out kissing her fiercely. After a moment he added, "And the possibility of getting caught only makes it better." He kissed her passionately again.**

**Alice sighed contently sinking back into his arms. "Wait!" she said pushing him away, "I can't cook while you, do whatever it is you intend to do to me. It's not safe."**

"**Then don't use anything that requires hot grease!" Jasper suggested kissing his way down her neck again.**

**Alice moaned trying to stay focused. "I can finish what I was doing yesterday," she said not having much luck of think up something. "That is actually why I cam in here."**

"**What was that?" Jasper asked curious.**

"**I was making bread, but it needs to sit for a few hours. I never finished it last night."**

"**Why not?"**

"**It has to sit for like twelve hours before you can finish putting it together."**

**Jasper nodded. "It works for me. You can knead dough; I can knead your breasts."**

**Alice rolled her eyes getting a bowl out of the refrigerator. "I need to measure things out first." she said still sounding a little unsure.**

"**You think this is weird," Jasper said picking up a certain vibe from her.**

**Alice turned around to look at him. "No, I'm just wondering if this is why you took Home Ec in high school."**

**Jasper shook his head. "Never mind! Okay! Forget I even said anything about it! You talk like there's something dirty about cooking!"**

"**Apparently there is the way you think about it!" Alice shot back turning to measure out the rest of the stuff she needed.**

"**What are you doing?" Jasper asked as she hurried around the test kitchen.**

"**I told you, I'm finishing my bread. The project is due tomorrow."**

**Jasper shook his head. "I see how it is. It has nothing to do with me. You just want to finish making bread! I must say I'm offended."**

"**Well, that was my intention," Alice said teasingly.**

**Jasper came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you must be cruel to me, couldn't you at least do it naked?" Alice rolled her eyes hitting him lightly on the hand. "See, abusive and cruel," he added.**

"**What do you want me to say?" Alice asked mixing everything together.**

"**I don't want you to say anything in particular," Jasper said kissing her shoulder.**

**Alice half turned to face him and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you were mad at me for teasing you?" she asked.**

"**I changed my mind," he said in a playful kind of way as she turned back to her work.**

**Alice stood there mixing in the rest of the flour and yeast as Jasper kissed his way back to the nape of her neck. He kissed his way up and down her neck running his tongue along the outer part of her ear. "I can't concentrate with you doing that," she said leaning back into him. She could feel his already prominent erection pressing against her ass.**

"**Well, you are just going to have to try harder, aren't you?" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.**

**Jasper reached down and gripped her hips as she went back to kneading the dough in front of her. His hands crept up her sides. Up and down and back again. He stood there running his hands up and down her body for some time before it occurred to Alice the full scope of the situation. "I think that this is unfair," she said seriously stopping what she had been doing.**

"**Why do you say that?" Jasper asked.**

"**Because I'm guessing that in the end I'm going to end up totally naked, and you are still going to be fully clothed."**

"**And?"**

"**And I think you should get naked. I'm going to be facing away from you, and I'm going to be too busy to touch you. This way we're on even footing."**

**Jasper looked for a second like he was going to argue. Alice turned around to give him her serious face. After a moment of contemplation he began to take off each article of clothing discarding them on the floor. Once he was completely naked Alice turned back around. "Now it's your turn he said coming up behind her again. He held her close to him for a second, and she could tell that his erection had grown.**

**Alice said nothing focusing on the task at hand. Jasper immediately picked up where he had left off slowly rubbing her up and down. This time his hands slipped beneath the apron to cup her breasts in his hands. Alice could feel him knead them just as she was kneading the dough in front of her.**

**Slowly, Jasper began to unbutton each button of her shirt until it was completely open under the apron. He eased it off her shoulders removing one arm at a time. Once her shirt had been discarded, Alice went back to working the bread.**

**Jasper's hands slipped back under the apron and began to work her breasts again this time with only her bra in the way. His fingers traced the lines that it made in her skin always straying just a little too far over making her shiver and squirm under his touch. Then, tiring of teasing her, he removed her bra just as he had done with her shirt.**

**He moved up against her again and began to kiss her neck softly. He reached under the apron and cupped one breast in each hand kneading them gently. Alice, on the other hand, began working the bread harder at the feel of his fingers on her nipples. The sight of her pounding the bread seemed to be turning him on even more. His movements were getting quicker. She could feel the pressure building in her lower stomach. She had never gotten so turned on from so little before. As he pinched her nipples she felt her juices coat her thighs. She had to lean against the counter for support to keep from falling her legs were so weak. "Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks cooking is dirty," he whispered in her ear pressing himself against her again.**

**Alice half moaned at the feel of his raised staff against her ass, so close to the place she longed to feel it. "Oh, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now," Jasper whispered to her.**

**Alice nodded leaning her head back against his shoulder. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. Her taut nipples rubbed against the apron every time she moved in such a way that it sent pleasure shocks all the way down her body. Jasper seemed to realize why she was kind of squirming around as she was coming down from her high. He reached around her body and cupped her breasts in his hands once again. He began to gently rub her nipples through the material causing her to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second as he ran his fingers back and forth over her nipples.**

**Alice went back to kneading the bread as Jasper continued. "I've always liked your tits," he said gripping them tightly then letting them go. "I like the way they look bouncing around as you ride my cock." Alice smiled to herself not wishing to respond. She could always tell when he was interested in dirty talk and when he just wanted to turn her on. "And come to think of it," he said pressing himself into her again, "there is nothing quite as hot as my cock sandwiched between those beautiful breasts." Alice continued to say nothing as Jasper's hands began to stray south of the boarder.**

**He ran his hands up and down her thighs before creping under the apron. She kicked her shoes off suddenly wanting to be ready when Jasper decided to strip her lower half too. She tried to stay focused on kneading the dough as she felt her pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. They slid down her thighs and she stepped out of them kicking them aside. Continuing to deal with the bread, she felt his hands rubbing her ass firmly before slowly making the way back to her front.**

**Alice sucked in her breath as Jasper began to work her panties down her legs. Once they had been kicked aside along with her pants, she felt his hands on her naked thighs. He kissed her neck and bare shoulders as he slowly made his way to the warm cut between her legs.**

**Alice stood there wearing only the apron trying to stay focused as Jasper's hands crept their way toward her dripping womanhood. She breathed deeply as she felt one hand slowly move along her aching pussy. The other made it's way back up to her breasts. She closed her eyes out of pleasure kneading the dough quite roughly as one finger slipped among her folds. "You're really wet you know," he whispered to her roughly squeezing her breast with just enough force.**

**Alice half moaned leaning her head against his shoulder again briefly. Jasper continued his dissent into the place that ached to feel him once again. His fingers moved easily through her as if they had belonged there all along. "And I don't mean that you are a little excited," he continued to say roughly, "I mean that you are that thick, smooth, soaking kind of wet that you are when you're ready for me to fuck you senseless." He pressed his throbbing member against her bare ass.**

**Alice groaned at the feel of his bare skin on her own. She could tell already where he was going with this, and it was pushing her so much closer to the edge. As it was, his fingers were already making quick work of her. She kneaded the dough forcefully as his fingers thrust in and out of her with rapid speed. In between each thrust he would run his thumb across her clit. Alice banged her fist against the counter. "You like that, huh?" he asked in a voice husky with pleasure. "You like it when I fuck you with my fingers!"**

**Alice nodded not trusting herself to speak. All the focus not drawn to what he was doing to her was concentrated on kneading the dough in front of her. She knew that if she quit he would stop what he was doing. It felt as though her whole body were on fire, and she couldn't stand the thought of his leaving her like that for even a moment. "I want you to cum," he said roughly in her ear rotating his fingers inside her.**

**Alice could feel it coming on even before he said it. She could feel the pressure building and her walls contracting around his fingers. She was standing right on the edge looking down at a valley of bliss. She just needed to find a way to take that final step. "You feel so good when you're this wet," Jasper whispered in her ear. He always liked to talk to her as she was getting off. "All I want to do when I feel you like this is drive my dick into you! I want to get my cock all oiled up with your juices and feel you milking me." Alice moaned loudly feeling herself falling gratefully over. "Good girl," he whispered pulling his fingers out of her opening. She could hear him licking her juices off of them with apparent relish.**

**It took a moment for her to fully recover from her second orgasm of the morning. After she regained the strength in her legs she went back to what she had been doing knowing they were nowhere near done with their game.**

**Alice stood there for a moment working the dough softly. She flattened it out on the counter with the rolling pin preparing to start kneading it again when Jasper came up behind her and entered her suddenly. She gasped in surprise even though she had been half expecting it. She knew as soon as he had suggested she cook naked that he wanted to take her from behind. She tried to stay completely attentive to what she was doing as he began to thrust in and out of her hard and quick. This wasn't supposed to be slow, loving sex. This was him fucking her brains out as she tried to stay focused on something else. The fact that she was trying her best not to make any noise showing just how much she liked what he was doing seemed to egg him on. "Mark my words," he grunted in her ear, "before the day is done, I will make you moan!"**

**Alice nodded in response not trusting herself to open her mouth. She just kept going with the dough as his cock pushed her back to the throws' of pleasure. "Do you like it?" he asked her suddenly, thrusting into her forcefully.**

**Alice thought it was a rather stupid question due to her pussy's viselike grip on his cock, but she nodded anyway still trying to keep some composure. "So, you don't want me to stop?"**

"**No," Alice said breathlessly.**

**In response, Jasper pressed her into the counter. "You like it, don't you?" he asked again.**

**Alice nodded. She could tell what he wanted her to say, but she was holding out. She wanted him to get there on his own. "Am I the only one you like it with?" he asked teasingly as he slowed down a little.**

**Alice shrugged going back to working the dough. Jasper grabbed her tightly and held her to him thrusting into her hard. "Is that the case?" he asked in his mock serious voice. "You like it when some other guy does this to you? What was that guy's name you dated before me? Finn?" he asked running a finger along her clit. Alice opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "You like it when he grabs you and presses you into the counter and fucks you from behind?"**

**Alice shook her head trying to speak but being unable. Finally she managed to gasp, "He didn't like it like this."**

"**Well, that is just his loss, isn't it?" Jasper grunted amused. "I suppose I will just have to tell him just how hot you are when you're getting me off!"**

**Alice half chuckled trying her best not to moan. She clinched her fists around the dough as a way to release the tension. She knew he was trying to turn her on talking about telling Finn about what they were doing. "You wouldn't," she finally managed to get out.**

"**Oh I would," he said sensually driving her into the counter. "I will tell him all about how you let me touch you and play with you."**

**Alice kneaded the dough hard not wanting to give into the pleasure that he was giving her. He could tell that her resolve was breaking. "Tell me," he said in his mischievous voice, "did it feel the same when he made you cum?"**

**Alice grunted a little in response as Jasper pressed his face into her hair. She could feel herself contracting around him. "He didn't," she breathed out squeezing the dough hard. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "He didn't, he can't make me cum."**

"**Not like me, huh?" Jasper asked gloating.**

"**At all," Alice responded feeling like she was almost there. "He can't make me cum at all!" She panted out of breath.**

**Jasper chuckled lightly rubbing her clit in between every thrust of his hips. "He's all nice and proper," Jasper said. "You don't like that. You want it hot and dirty and fast."**

**Alice nodded her agreement kneading the dough as hard as she could wanting to keep from letting him hear her moan. "You like it when I give it to you?" he grunted in her ear.**

"**Yeah," she answered breathlessly.**

"**You like it when I just take you? You like the feel of my cock inside of you?" Jasper grunted in her ear.**

**Alice clenched her fists. Trying her best not to moan as she got off. She was so close, she could feel it. Jasper could tell that she was almost there. "Do you like that someone might see us right now?" he asked mischievously.**

"**Oh," Alice moaned feeling herself hit her peak and fall into a state of pleasure she hadn't thought possible. "Right there baby!" she moaned reaching back and grabbing a fistful of his hair as she road out the aftershocks.**

**She collapsed against the counter in a state of bliss. She could feel that he was still quite hard, but she needed a second to regain some control. "You feel so fucking good inside me!" she moaned standing back up again.**

"**And it feels fucking good to be inside you," Jasper responded.**

**Alice was still regaining herself. He ran his hands over her tits as she began to be ready to continue on. "Pull out," she said suddenly. Jasper looked a little puzzled after their previous exchange. "I want to ride you," she told him turning around to face him.**

**She attacked him with her mouth kissing him fiercely. She could feel his erection swinging between them extremely wet from its prolonged stretch inside her.**

**In a tangle of limbs they fell to the kitchen floor. Alice pushed Jasper onto his back and climbed on top of him. Very slowly she eased herself onto his dick. Before she could begin though, Jasper reached behind her and undid the apron.**

**Once it had been discarded out of the way, Alice began to work herself up and down on Jasper's cock enjoying the feel of having him inside of her once more. "I'd fuck you all the time if I could," she told him breathlessly.**

"**Oh, you can," he told her grabbing a hold of her hips.**

**Alice worked herself up and down on him feeling herself getting ready to cum all over again. It felt like all he had done since they started dating was give her pleasure. As she felt the pressure building once more Jasper reached between them and started rubbing her clit. She sped up her pace her boobs bouncing heavily in the process. "I'm almost there," Jasper grunted as she started to milk his cock again.**

**Alice nodded wanting to get him off a thousand times after everything that had happened so far. She moved back and forth on his cock slowly contracting so hard that she was sure he was about to lose it. Jasper held on though. He rubbed her clit furiously trying to get her closer to getting off as he felt himself nearing the breaking point. "Oh, that does feel good," Alice moaned loudly as he jerked inside her. She milked him for everything that he had moaning loudly as she began to fall over the ledge herself.**

**She collapsed against him and they stayed there together for what seemed to be a very long time. Finally Alice removed herself from on top of him and stood up. "I'm going to go home and take a shower," she said.**

"**Here," Jasper responded getting up, "I'll come with you. Conserve water and all that."**

"**Really?" Alice asked teasingly.**

"**Yeah, I already feel bad about you ruining your project," Jasper commented pointed toward the forgotten bread dough.**

**Alice shook her head as she got dressed and led the way to her car. It was going to be a long day for both of them. And truthfully, she couldn't wait to have him inside her a thousand times more. All she ever wanted to do in that moment was ride him until she couldn't ride anymore.**


End file.
